The Real Story
by FemaleSuperSaiyan
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! My version of how and why Vegeta and Bulma got together. Bulma takes Vegeta on a ski trip and he nearly kills her.
1. The Dream

Last time on Dragonbaaaaaall Z: Frieza and his father, King Cold, have been destroyed by a strange young man from the future. Goku returned from space and was informed by the newcomer that in three years androids would be let loose to reak havoc on Earth. So the Z fighters return to their homes to begin their three years of training.  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke with a start. A loud slam of a door came from the kitchen. "Vegeta must be getting his midnight snack." She moaned and fell back on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But the noise continued as Vegeta prepared his snack (a snack to Vegeta is a full course meal for eight people). Bulma looked at her alarm clock. It glowed with the numbers 2:35. This same thing had been happening every night since Vegeta first came to earth. "Where did he get the idea that he could live here? All I did was offer him a shower, and now it's like he owns the place. I have to get him to stop this." Bulma slowly lifted her exhausted body out of the linen sheets of her warm bed. As she made her way down the stairs, the clamor grew louder. She turned the corner into the kitchen only to be met with horror. It was a mess! The sink was full of dirty dishes (which was miracle that he bothered to carry them over there), the floor was covered with bits of food, and the refridgerator door was hanging open and was now empty. Bulma stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. She looked in disbelief at Vegeta who was still piling food into his mouth.   
  
"VEGETA!!!" was all she could say. She was at a loss for words. All she could do was stand there and look back and forth from Vegeta to the huge mess.  
  
"What do you want woman? Well?! Is there something wrong with your tongue?" He stared at her, angry that she had disturbed him.  
  
She saw a butcher's knife on the counter, the thought was so tempting. But murder was below her character. Besides, death seemed like too easy a punishment for the conceded, disgusting, arrogant Saiyan. She was exhausted and didn't feel like fighting, so she turned around and slowly began to climb the stairs to her room.   
  
"That mess had better be cleaned up by the time I wake up in the morning," she said over her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta thought to himself as he resumed eating. "She really thinks I am going to clean this up. The Prince of all Saiyans does not do manual labor." He laughed out loud to himself. "She is the strangest woman I have ever met. Too bad she didn't get really pissed just now. It's a nice night for a fight."  
  
Vegeta finished gorging himself and walked upstairs to the room he had claimed for himself. It was at the end of the hall, two doors down from Bulma's room. As he passed her room he noticed the door was cracked. Without breaking his pace he glanced through the opening. What he saw shocked him, he had to stop and come back for another look. The light through the crack in the door spread across Bulma's face with a heavenly glow. Vegeta could have sworn it was an angel lying in the bed. She looked so innocent and peaceful as she gently slept, Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt himself opening the door and begin to enter, but he stopped abruptly. He grabbed his head and shook it hard.   
  
"What am I thinking? Why did I feel the urge to come in here?"  
  
He cursed himself all the way down the hall.   
  
"I must be worn out from today's training, I'm just tired."   
  
Once he convinced himself that what he saw was not real, he got in bed and went to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about the way Bulma looked lying in her bed.   
  
That night, Vegeta dreamed of fighting Kakarrot and finally going supersaiyan. But just as he was about to defeat Kakarrot, an angel in bright white robes appeared. Suddenly everything went dark and everyone disappeared except for the angel and Vegeta.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Vegeta questioned the angelic figure.   
  
It said nothing. Vegeta began to get angry and tried to attack the angel. Just then a brilliant light shot out from the creature and Vegeta covered his eyes. When he was able to open them again he found the angel standing right in front of him. They stood there staring at each other, neither saying a word. Then Vegeta noticed something that struck fear into his soul......the angel didn't have a face.  
  
*Pretty corny huh? I was trying to make it creepy. If you're interested, please go on to the other chapters. It should get better.*  
  
  



	2. The Accident

A Near Fatal Accident   
  
  
Bulma slept in that morning due to lack of sleep because of Vegeta. When she did get up and walk downstairs, she knew the kitchen would still be a mess. She never expected Vegeta to actually listen to her. She was right, the kitchen was still a reck, only now it smelled like rotting food. She sighed and began to clean it up.  
  
Vegeta started his training early in the Gravity Chamber. But he was over doing it like always. He wanted to become stonger than Kakarrot in a hurry, so he started off with 150 times normal gravity. It was intense, but he still wasn't satisfied with it. After only a few minutes he changed it to 300 times gravity and level 10 training session. Vegeta could hardly fly let alone dodge lazer blasts from the machines. He was slowing down quickly and was about to be crushed by the trumendous pressure of the chamber. He let off a huge blast of his own that completely destroyed the Gravity Chamber and cause everything to fall in around him.  
  
Bulma was inside drinking tea with her parents while Vegeta was training. She couldn't stop complaining about him. Everything he did pissed her off, and her parents were getting tired of hearing about it. She glanced out the window at the Gravity Chamber.   
  
"Look at him in there. All he does is train, make messes, and complain about everything."   
  
As she was staring out the window there was an explosion and the entire chamber crumbled into rubble. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. She ran outside to see if Vegeta was alright. But all she found was a huge pile of twisted metal and smoking parts. Bulma was scared.   
  
"Where's Vegeta?"   
  
Then a hand shot up through the reckage and Vegeta soon followed. He tried to stand up and and act like he was unharmed.   
  
"I'm fine, I don't need any........."   
  
Vegeta didn't finish his sentence before he passed out and fell over. By that time Bulma's parents were outside with her, and her dad helped her carry Vegeta inside to his room.  
  
A doctor came and bandaged Vegeta and also hooked up an oxygen tank to help him breathe. Vegeta's right arm was in a sling and his chest was wrapped up tight because of broken ribs. Plus, his entire body was scratched and bruised.   
  
"He's very lucky to still be alive. It's a miracle he wasn't killed."   
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Dr. Briefs escorted the doctor to the door, but Bulma stayed and sat beside Vegeta, staring at him.   
  
"Stupid fool. You almost killed yourself." Bulma scolded the unconscious Saiyan.   
  
She was angry at him, but also a little worried. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty about all the things she had said about him lately. Not wanting to leave him, she stayed in his room all that night.  
  
Early the next morning Vegeta slowly came back to reality. He glanced around the room trying to remember what had happened. Then the accident came back to him, the explosion, then darkness. How did he get here? As he looked around his room his eyes fell on Bulma asleep in a chair beside his bed.   
  
"Why is that baka woman here? Has she been here the whole time?"   
  
Vegeta couldn't understand why she would stay with him all night, he thought she hated him. He was still weak from the accident and couldn't think clearly, he had to sleep.  
  
When Bulma awoke she quickly remembered where she was and why she was there. She looked over at Vegeta to make sure he was alright. She didn't know he had woken up earlier and found her there. There seemed to be no change in his condition, but he looked ok.   
  
"I'll let Sleeping Beauty rest now."   
  
She got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
Later that afternoon while Bulma and her parents were in the living room watching T.V., Bulma saw a shadowy figure pass by the hallway. Alarmed, she got up to investigate. As she walked down the hallway to the kitchen she saw Vegeta standing in front of the refridgerator. Bulma screamed at him.   
  
"What the hell are you doing up?!!! Get back in bed NOW!!!"   
  
But he only ignored her and got some food out of the fridge.   
  
"Shut up woman. The sound of your voice is making me ill."   
  
"FINE!!! Kill yourself!" Bulma yelled at him with tears coming to her eyes.   
  
She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. "Stupid woman." Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
"Why am I about to cry? I don't care if he lives or dies. I'm so stupid, I can't even control my own emotions."   
  
Bulma needed something to keep her mind busy. She looked around the room for something to do, but found nothing. "Well I should probably start rebuilding the Gravity Chamber. If I don't, Mr. 'I'm the Prince of all Saiyans' might get his little Saiyan boxers in a bunch and blow something else up." She spent the rest of the day in her laboratory trying to keep herself busy. And Vegeta flew off to some deserted waste land to continue his training.  
  
  
*It still stinks right? But please keep reading I promise the next chapter will be good, trust me.*  
  



	3. The Blizard

The Blizard  
  
It's been a month since Vegeta's accident and Bulma already had the Gravity Chamber working again. Things were getting back to normal by then and each day was pretty much the same. Vegeta would train, eat, make a mess, then eat again. Bulma would complain about him, cook, and clean up after him. Bulma's parents didn't say a word about anything. They knew what was going on, even if Bulma and Vegeta didn't.   
  
Then one day Bulma received three complementary ski tickets in the mail from some new place.   
  
"This is perfect! I need a vacation. I'll go tell mom and dad."   
  
She ran inside and gave her parents the good news. Her mother was excited and couldn't wait to go, but her dad said he couldn't.   
  
"I've got too many orders piling up, I can't take any time off until I'm finished."   
  
"Aaaah dad, who else can we take?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Well I can think of someone." Dr. Briefs said, motioning towards the Gravity Chamber.   
  
"NO WAY!" Bulma shook her head firmly.   
  
"Come on sweety, it'll be fun," pleaded Mrs. Briefs.   
  
Bulma still refused. "He probably won't even want to go."   
  
Her dad looked at her with that 'I'm your dad, I know what's best' look.  
  
"Then talk him into it. You have a way of making people do things they don't want to do."   
  
Bulma finally gave in. "Fine, I'll ask him."  
  
The noise from inside the chamber sounded like King Kong destroying Tokyo. Bulma knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, and there was still no answer. So she opened the door and went inside. Vegeta was flying around dodging lazer blasts and blasting back at them. She screamed for him to stop, but he couldn't hear her. She found the control panel on the wall and entered her override code. Everything turned off and the room went from a dim red color, to bright white. Vegeta turned to see what had happened and saw Bulma standing at the control panel.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!"   
  
"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a skiing trip with me and my mom."   
  
Vegeta flew down right in front of her, there was barely two feet between them. Then he said in a very casual tone, "I would rather die and rot in hell."   
  
Bulma was enraged. Now she wanted him to go so she could torture him and get even.   
  
"Too bad, you're going."   
  
Vegeta was shocked at her comment.   
  
"What do you mean I'm going? You can't force me."   
  
Bulma looked at him with an evil smile.  
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
He looked back at her with the same smile.  
  
"Try me."   
  
She slowly walked up to him until she was in his face. They stared each other right in the eyes, neither one backing down. Bulma quickly reached up and grabbed a handful of Vegeta's hair and pulled his head over to hers.   
  
He cried out in anger, "Ow! Let go damn woman!"   
  
But she only glared at him.   
  
"If you don't go, I won't let you use the Gravity Chamber anymore, I won't cook for you, and you can find somewhere else to live."   
  
Vegeta was speechless. He only growled at her and ripped his hair from her grasp. Bulma knew she had won this argument and laughed at him.   
  
"We leave tomorrow." She turned around and left the chamber. There was a sway in her hips as she walked away in triumph. Vegeta could not believe what had just happened. Then he caught himself staring at her swaying hips and butt.   
  
"Would you stop that! Why do I constantly catch myself looking at her? Maybe I do need a break."  
  
By noon the next day Bulma and her mom were packed and ready to go. Bulma knocked on Vegeta's door.  
  
"You ready yet?" She heard a growl from inside the room and took it for a yes.   
Once the hover car was loaded with their gear, the three of them got in and flew off as Mr. Briefs waved from the front yard. Bulma drove and her mom sat beside her while Vegeta rode in the back, grumbling to himself the entire way to the ski lodge.  
  
The mountain was covered in fresh powder from the previous night. And there were many lush, green trees; each beautifully accented with snow. The lodge was a huge log cabin that must have had at least fifty rooms. There was a ski lift next to the lodge that was carrying skiers to the top of the mountain. It was a winter wonderland, the perfect vacation paradise.  
Bulma landed the hover car in the parking lot. She opened her door, stepped out, and took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air.   
  
"It's so beautiful."   
  
Vegeta stuck his head out of the door with a scowl on his face.   
  
"It's too cold."   
  
"Then put a jacket on idiot," Bulma sighed. "Leave it to Vegeta to ruin the perfect scene."  
They unloaded the car and carried their luggage to the lobby where they were given the key to their room.   
  
"Oh yeah. Vegeta, we only get one room, so you'll have to sleep on a cot." Bulma giggled to herself when she heard him begin to mumble curses.  
  
  
Their room was just as beautiful as the rest of the lodge. Everything was made from wood, and it gave it a mountaineer atmosphere. Bulma's mom was giddy with excitement. She ran into the bedroom to unpack and get ready to go skiing. Bulma followed soon after her and left Vegeta alone. He walked over to the cot in the corner of the room and threw his luggage down angrily. He laid down on his creaky new bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself. He didn't want to be there and wished for it to be over. But if he was going to be forced to stay, he was going to make it hell for that witch. Just then, Bulma poked her head out of the bedroom door.   
  
"Vegeta, we're getting suited up to check out the slopes. You'd better get ready too, you're coming with us."   
  
She thought it was strange when he didn't complain or argue. But Vegeta knew this was his chance to take his revenge.  
  
Once they had their skiis on, Bulma and her mom used the ski lift to get to the top of the mountain, but Vegeta wanted to fly. He waited patiently at the top.   
  
"He's up to something," Bulma thought to herself. She knew he wasn't acting normal, and that meant trouble.  
At the end of the lift they found Vegeta calmly leaning against a pole. He was wearing the traditional black, spandex, ski pants and boots, with a blue and black snow jacket. Bulma was surprised as she got down onto the soft snow. She had never noticed what a nice butt Vegeta had. He was equally surprised at the way her outfit showed off her attractive figure. Bulma and her mom were wearing the same clothes as Vegeta, but they were different colors. Mrs. Briefs' spandex pants were light pink, her boots were white, and her jacket had white and pink stripes. Bulma had baby blue pants, white boots, and a blue and white striped jacket.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Bulma asked him when she realized he was staring at her. Vegeta turned his eyes away quickly.   
  
"Let's get this over with."   
  
Bulma's mom slid her arm under Vegeta's, "Let's go handsome," and she dragged him off. Bulma followed them, laughing.   
  
"Hey look Vegeta, there's your slope," Bulma said, pointing to the Bunny slope.   
  
"Shut up woman!"   
  
He was going to accept her little taunts until they were alone. Then she would pay.  
  
They had been skiing for a few hours and were having a pretty good time. They had gone all over the mountain and it was getting quite chilly. Bulma's mom was going to call it quits and head back to the lodge.   
  
"I'm going to go drink some hot cocoa and warm up, you two coming?"   
  
"No, that's ok mom. I'm going to stay out here a little longer."   
  
With that, Mrs. Briefs left Vegeta and Bulma alone in the cold. It was getting dark fast and most of the other skiers had gone inside as well.   
  
"What do you say Vegeta, how about one more slope?" Vegeta turned and pointed to a hill far off in the distance.   
  
"How about that one?"   
  
Bulma looked a little nervous. "I don't know, it looks kind of steep."   
  
Vegeta grinned at her, "Are you chicken? I dare you."   
  
Bulma wasn't the kind ot back down from a challenge, so she accepted.  
From the top of the hill Bulma was a little scared, but was determined to do it. Vegeta smiled evily when he saw her fear. There were no other people there, so they were alone.   
  
"Ladies first. I'll be right behind you," Vegeta said, motioning with his arms.   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."   
  
She took off down the hill with a flying leap, Vegeta was close behind. This is where he would get his revenge. He wanted to scare her until she begged for mercy.  
  
  
Bulma was getting comfortable sliding through the soft snow. She looked like a professional. But this was the moment he had been waiting for. Just as Bulma was skiing between two trees, Vegeta started shooting ki blasts at her.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!!! Bulma screamed as she tried desperately to dodge the blasts.   
  
Vegeta let out a loud and evil laugh. He had only wanted to scare her. But his last blast came too close and flipped her into the air. She began to tumble down the hill until she rammed into a tree and was launched over a ledge, plunging into the snow below. Vegeta watched with his mouth hanging open as Bulma fell and disappeared over the ledge.   
  
"Oh crap!!!"  
  
He quickly flew down to where Bulma was laying with a look of extreme guilt on his face.  
  
  
Bulma was conscious, but barely. She had hit the tree hard and was laying in pain. As Vegeta landed beside her, she grew tense.   
  
"Have you gone nuts?" She asked, ready to defend herself.   
  
He knelt beside her and put his hand on her arm.   
  
"I only wanted to scare you. I never meant for you to get hurt."   
  
She looked into his eyes, not sure if he was telling the truth.   
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, sounding sincere.   
  
Bulma looked herself over and tried to sit up, but writhed back in pain.   
  
"I think I broke something in my back. And I can't move my leg."   
  
Vegeta looked down at her left leg, and just below the knee cap there was an abnormal lump. It was definitely broken. The bone was sticking up, causing the skin to bulge, and the entire shin was already swelling.   
  
He looked back at her face, "I'll have to set it."   
  
A look of horror came over Bulma.   
  
"WHAT?!!! First you try to kill me, now you want to play around with my leg?!   
You're not going to touch me."   
  
"Look woman! I can't move you until your bone is reset. So shut up and hold still, this is going to hurt."   
  
He gently put his hands around her ankle and slowly lifted her leg off the ground. She dug her fingers into the snow and gritted her teeth from the sharp sting that shot through her body. Vegeta was trying to be as gentle as possible, but with every movement he made, Bulma cried out in pain. He gave a final jerk and the bone went back into place. Bulma screamed, and then quieted to a dull whimper. She felt the bone tear her flesh from inside her leg as the two broken ends ground against each other. The tears were hot on her cheeks as she buried her face in the snow. Within seconds she passed out from the excrutiating pain.   
  
  
Vegeta stood up and stared down at her for a moment. Her face looked so familiar. Even when unconscious, Bulma looked innocent and peaceful. It began to snow very lightly as he stood there. Then he remembered that night he had seen her in her room and the strange dream he had. She had the same angelic features as she did that night.   
  
"Could it have been Bulma in my dream?"   
  
He didn't understand what was going on. Why was his mind playing tricks and confusing him? Why would he have a vision of Bulma? Why did he feel an attraction to her? If anyone else had spoken to him the way she always had he would have immediately killed them. But he never put a hand to her, he never wanted to. What was it about her that made him feel almost...... human? She was the only one who ever stood up to him and dared to challenge him. She was never afraid to face him or argue with him. Perhaps that is what he loved about her.  
His eyes were still transfixed on her when he remembered he needed to get help. He couldn't risk carrying her because her injuries might be too serious. He decided to fly and return with some paramedics. He turned to fly away, but didn't get more than a few feet off the ground before the snow came down harder and in more abundance. The wind picked up and grew louder with each second. Vegeta sank back to the ground and looked over at Bulma. She would freeze to death before he could return with any help. She needed protection from the weather or she would surely die. He walked over to her and wrapped his own jacket around her. Then he laid down beside her and held her in his arms. He powered up until the snow melted around them and his energy created a shield from the falling snow. He stayed awake and kept Bulma warm with his energy all night. She was still unconscious when the sun rose in the morning.  
  
  
  
*What did you think? I told you it would get better.*  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Truth Comes Out

Here's chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long to write it. I was busy with summer school and my sister was hogging the computer.  
  
  
Truth  
  
The sun was just barely visible over the peak of the mountain when Vegeta finally powered down. It had snowed for hours during the night, and the air was so cold it felt like hot knives piercing your skin. And throughout that time he hadn't taken his eyes off Bulma. He had kept her safe and warm the entire duration of the blizard. It felt so natural, her lying there with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
As his eyes were still focused on her, Vegeta heard a noise in the distance. It was someone or something coming toward him. He quickly stood up and peered through the trees, ready to defend himself. Several figures appeared, but they weren't animals, they were people. Then suddenly, Mrs. Briefs came out of the trees, smiling in relief when she saw Vegeta. "Oh, thank Kami! I was so worried, where's..." her sentence was cut short when she saw the motionless body of her daughter lying on the ground behind Vegeta. "Oh my Kami!! MY BABY!!!" She ran to Bulma and shook her. Bulma's eyes flashed open from the sudden violence.  
  
"Mom stop that!" Her mother was in shock and elation, her daughter was alive!   
  
"Honey, are you hurt?"   
  
"No mom, my leg is supposed to look like that." She said sarcastically, "Of course I'm hurt!"   
  
By this time the rest of the figures accompanying Mrs. Briefs had arrived. There was a forest ranger and two paramedics. The paramedics were dragging a stretcher that had been made into a sled over to Bulma. They proceeded to check her over for injuries. They saw her broken leg had been reset already.   
  
"Who set your leg?" One of them asked her.   
  
"The jerk with the pointy hair," she said pointing to Vegeta.   
  
The paramedic looked at him and complimented his work, "Nice job." Vegeta only grunted. Bulma was then gently slid onto a C-spine board, then lifted and placed on the stretcher. The ranger turned to Vegeta and asked him what had happened, but when he was stuttering to answer, Bulma spoke up. "I lost control and fell off the ledge." The ranger nodded and started to write on his notepad. Vegeta was shocked. Why would she lie and protect him? She had no reason to.  
  
***  
  
At the hospital, Bulma was taken immediately to the operating room. They found that she had slipped a disk in her back, and if it did not get attention soon, she would be paralized. Vegeta didn't like the idea of a bunch of men being allowed to cut and poke at Bulma. He tried to enter the operating room to supervise the surgery, but was stopped by two attendants. Vegeta made quite a spectacle in the hallway when he punched one of the attendants in the nose and completely blew the other one away. It took two male nurses and three security guards to restrain him. He would have easily destroyed his weak captors had Bulma's mother not interfered and asked him to sit down with her in the lobby.  
The operation was going on three hours, and Vegeta was getting nervous. He hadn't stopped pacing back and forth since it had began, but now he started to yell and curse as he did. The only person within 10 seats of Vegeta was Bulma's mom, who was just sitting there smiling nervously. The left side of the room was packed with people trying to keep as far away as possible from the hot tempered Saiyan. The other side was completely empty except for Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta walked over and slammed his fists down on the reception desk.   
  
"What the hell is going on in there?!"   
  
The poor elderly woman behind the desk was terrified. "They are...j-just coming out...s-sir."   
  
Vegeta quickly looked down the hall and spotted the doctors emerging from the O.R. Mrs. Briefs was already on her feet running toward them.   
  
"How is she doctor?"   
  
The first doctor removed his mask and began to inform the worried mother about her daughter's status. "There was no visible damage to her nervous system, and her leg should heal just fine. Once the X-rays come back from the lab we will know if there is any permanent damage to her spine." Bulma's mom was still speaking to the doctor when Bulma was wheeled out on a gurney. Vegeta was immediately at her side.   
  
"Why isn't she awake?" Vegeta asked angrily.   
  
A nearby nurse smiled and answered him. "We had to put your wife under anisthesia. She should be awake in a couple of hours."   
  
"WHAT? She's not my WIFE?!!!   
  
The nurse blushed, "I'm so sorry sir, I just thought...."   
  
Vegeta waved a hand for her to be quiet. "Nevermind."   
  
Bulma was then wheeled to a room down the hall and lifted onto a bed. Vegeta stood by the bed staring at the unconscious woman lying there under a white sheet. By now Dr. Briefs had arrived and was sitting next to his wife trying to comfort her.  
  
It had been two and a half hours since the surgery and Bulma still hadn't regained consciousness. Her parents had left the room to find some place to eat dinner, and Vegeta was left alone sitting next to Bulma's bed. It was getting late and Vegeta was tired. He hadn't had any sleep in thirty-six hours and was beginning to nod off. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs poked their heads in the door and saw Vegeta struggling to stay awake.   
  
"Vegeta you look tired. We're going home now, would you like a ride?" Mrs. Briefs' maternal instincts were kicking in.   
  
But Vegeta refused the offer. "No thanks, I'm going to stay here tonight."   
  
Mrs. Briefs was concerned, but knew she couldn't change his mind.   
  
"Alright then, here's some nice hot coffee to keep you warm." She set a fresh cup on the table beside him, then they left.   
  
Vegeta was deep in thought as he stared blankly at the white tile floor.   
  
"Why am I here? This is all her fault anyway, she forced me to go. I didn't even mean to hit her, she just lost her balance and fell. It wasn't my fault. And yet I still feel guilty and worried about her." He stood up and leaned on the side railing of her bed. He looked at her as if she would give him the answers to his questions.   
  
"Why did you lie to that ranger for me?" He waited for her to answer. He sighed when there was no response, then sat down again and dosed off.  
  
***  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyelids at around 6:00 in the morning. Her vision was blurry and took a moment to clear. She felt like a drunk with a hang-over, and her body ached all over. Her head rolled to the side and her tired eyes fell on Vegeta sleeping on the chair next to her bed. His arms were crossed in front of him and his head was leaning back against the wall. Bulma was suddenly wide awake. She remembered why she was there and why her body was sore. It was all because of HIM! Her temper began to fume. She was ready to leap out of bed and strangle him, pain or no pain. But a thought crossed her mind that stopped her from fulfilling her murder fantasy.   
  
"Why is he still here? Did he stay here all night? Why?"   
  
Her mind drifted to the previous night on the mountain. She remembered passing out, but somehow she was still conscious of what was happening around her. She remembered Vegeta putting his own jacket on her and then laying down beside her and keeping her warm all night.   
  
"Why? I bet he felt guilty about nearly killing me." Bulma smiled to herself. "Maybe that stuck up Saiyan has a heart after all. Or at least a conscience."   
  
She studied his face as he slept. He looked so serious and tense, even in his sleep.   
  
"Man, doesn't he ever relax?"   
  
Just then, he started to groan and move his body as his eyes slowly opened. Bulma quickly shut her eyes and acted like she was still asleep. Vegeta rubbed his sore neck as he stood up and walked over to her.   
  
"Are you ever going to wake up woman?" He whispered as he pulled the white sheet up closer to her chin, then brushed a stray lock of blue hair from her face. He sighed heavily and stumbled out of the room. Bulma cracked an eye and watched him leave.   
  
She was in shock. "Whoa, what was that all about?"  
  
The TV was on and Bulma was wide awake by the time her parents came to visit. Her mother ran and hugged her, but Bulma's back still hurt and she cried out in pain.   
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry honey. How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm fine mom." Her father smiled and held her hand.   
  
"Where did Vegeta go?"  
  
"He left about an hour ago and hasn't come back yet."   
  
Bulma suddenly looked anxious. "When can I go home?"   
  
"Well, the doctors say you can go back today. But only if you stay in bed and get a lot of rest for a few days. You can't move your back for at least a week, and your leg needs time to heal as well."   
  
Bulma looked down at her leg which was now in a huge cast. "I can't just stay in bed, it's boring."   
  
Dr. Briefs flashed serious eyes at his daughter. "You don't want to hurt yourself again," he said sternly. But Bulma wasn't listening.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vegeta leaning against the door post. He was just staring at her with coal black eyes and his famous smirk. Bulma looked back at her parents, who were still lecturing her, then turned back to the doorway. But Vegeta had vanished.   
  
Down the hallway Vegeta had reached the main entrance and was proceeding to leave. "Now that the witch is finally awake and alright, I can go get some training done."  
  
***  
  
Bulma's parents had fought to keep her in bed for the first week she was home. After that there was no stopping her from hobbling around on crutches with a back brace. She was constantly outside or in her laboratory inventing things. And during that time Vegeta never spoke to her or came near her except to eat.   
  
One day, about a month and a half after the accident, Mrs. Briefs went to see a movie and go shopping with friends and Dr. Briefs was busy at work in his lab. Vegeta was training in the Gravity Chamber, so Bulma was alone in the house. She was sick of watching soap operas and wanted to go outside for some fresh air. Her back was completely healed, but her leg was still a little weak and she was still using a crutch. She opened the front door and attempted to descend the steps to the yard. But her crutch slipped on the first step and flew out from under her. Bulma began to fall face down, screaming as she went. She fell in the grass and groaned angrily. She tried to stand but her leg began to cramp up. The Gravity Chamber could be heard as the machine was shut off and the door was opened. Vegeta emerged and saw Bulma lying on the lawn. He ran over and knelt down beside her.  
  
"What's the matter woman?"   
  
"I slipped and fell."  
  
Vegeta growled, picked her up, and carried her to her room where he placed her on her bed. "Stay here now, until you have completely healed. I don't want to be bothered by anymore of your insesant whining."   
  
"WHAT?!! Who are you to tell me what to do?!!"   
  
"Shut up woman and do as I say."   
  
"No, you shut up Vegeta! I saved your butt back there on the mountain, you owe me."   
  
Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Bulma glared at him. "I could have told that ranger what you did and you'd be in prison right now for attempted murder."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Do you really think weak walls could contain me woman?" Vegeta came closer and whispered, "If I really wanted to kill you, you would have been dead long before you fell off that ledge." He turned to leave.   
  
"If you think I'm afraid of you Vegeta, you're wong. I can take anything you can give."   
  
Vegeta looked back over his shoulder. "I doubt that." He walked out of the room and down the hall, but Bulma called him back.   
  
"Vegeta, wait!" She was sitting up on the edge of her bed, glaring at him. "I want to know something."   
  
"What do you want woman?"   
  
"Why did you stay with me on the mountain that night? You could have let me die, but you didn't. And why did you spend the night in my hospital room?"   
  
Vegeta bowed his head then looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't know."   
  
Bulma was shocked by his answer. "What do you mean you don't know?"   
  
"I said I don't know!" Bulma grabbed her crutch, then stood up and came closer to him.   
"I saw you sleeping in my room at the hospital. I saw you cover me with the sheet, and... you touched me."   
  
Vegeta wanted to leave, "It was nothing!" But Bulma grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her. "What's going on Vegeta? Tell me," she said gently. He jerked away from her and started to back out of the room. This time Bulma followed him until she had him backed up against the wall. Vegeta was looking down the hall, he didn't know if he should escape or stay where he was. Bulma kept creeping toward him until they were very close. Bulma took his head in her hand and turned his face to hers. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to see what his reaction would be. "You have a crush on me don't you?" Vegeta was turning bright red and started to stutter. "How d-dare you...t-touch me!" Bulma giggled and smiled at him. "YOU DO!" She started to laugh hysterically, and this angered Vegeta.   
  
"Silence woman! I do not!" He grabbed Bulma's arms and squeezed them, she immediately stopped laughing, but still couldn't help but smile. Vegeta looked angry. He leaned close to her face, stopping just a few inches from her. A small, evil, hungry grin slowly appeared on his lips. Bulma knew this look and she was afraid.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Fear shot through her when a low growl came from Vegeta's throat, and she began to struggle.   
  
"Let me show you," he whispered in her ear.   
  
Then he pressed her to him and gave her a slow, passionate kiss. Bulma's fear left her, and she melted in his arms at the touch of his lips. Vegeta's slow kiss became more intense. His hair began to blaze gold as he devoured her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He let go of her arms and placed one of his hands under her legs and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and began to kiss him back. Vegeta slowly entered her bedroom and, never breaking from the kiss, shut the door behind him.  
  
You know the rest. ^_~  
  
  
*I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next one, it's called "Afterwards." ^_^*  
  
  
  



	5. Afterwards

This chapter is dedicated to the victims and heroes of the tragedy that occurred on September 11th. And to the people responsible: May God have mercy on your souls, because no one else will.  
  
I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. I been suffering from writer's block and a lack of time. And sorry to all of you lemon-lovers. I couldn't write a good lemon to save my life, so I just implied it. A special thanks to Vegeta_goddess and all reviewers, you guys are great! Please keep sending me your opinions and ideas. Now on to the story.  
  
~Afterwards~  
^_~  
  
  
They were both completely nude lying next to each other on Bulma's bed under the sheets. Bulma's head was resting on Vegeta's chest and he had his arms around her.   
  
"What did we just do?"  
  
Vegeta ran his fingers through her soft blue hair. "Something that we should do more often."  
  
"Bulma....I'm home!" A voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Oh crap my moms home!"  
  
Bulma jumped out of bed and threw a T-shirt on. Vegeta just laid there watching her.  
  
"What are you doing?! You have to go!" Bulma screamed as she dragged him out of the bed. She picked up his clothes that had been strewn around the room and threw them at him.  
  
"Put these back on!"   
  
"Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because if my mom finds you here she'll freak!"  
  
Vegeta barely had his pants on before Bulma shoved him out of the sliding glass door to her balcony. He stood there and stared at her through the glass as she closed the curtains and then rushed to clean up the room and get dressed at the same time.  
  
"Earth women," he growled under his breath as he held up what was left of his shirt. It had been torn to ribbons from their *ahem* encounter.  
  
Bulma's mother opened her daughter's bedroom door and found Bulma in nothing but a T-shirt and underwear. She had a pile of clothes in her arms and was out of breath.  
  
"Bulma, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course mom, I'm just...cleaning my room."  
  
"Oh, but since when do you clean your room?"  
  
"It just looked dirty, so I thought I'd tidy it up. That's all."  
  
"Okay sweetheart, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Have you seen Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta? No, of course not, why would I have seen Vegeta?!" Bulma asked worriedly and in a panic.  
  
"Calm down dear. He wasn't outside, so I thought maybe you knew where he was. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Her response was a little less than convincing.  
  
Bulma closed the door in her mother's face and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to the balcony in a panic, hoping her mother had not seen Vegeta through the paper-thin curtains. But he was gone. She continued to dress herself and pick up the room. Then she sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked the sheets. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about what took place there just a little while before.   
  
"Who knew my prince charming was actually Vegeta? After all he's done to me, and all I've done to him, who knew?" She laid down on her pillow for a moment, gently touching the side of her neck where he had bitten her. "He made me feel so warm and safe, I had no idea that was going to happen. I didn't even know Vegeta had feelings. And if he really does feel something for me, what is it? Love, or lust? I know I've always had a strange feeling for him that I perceived as hate, I didn't know it was actually---love."  
  
But how could this be? He was the high and mighty Prince of all Saiyans, and she was a lowly Earthling woman. Why would he have feelings for her? She did have a temper to match his, and was the only person to ever stand up to him. But he always seemed like he wanted to be left alone, and never let anyone close to him. Then it struck her.  
  
"He's lonely. He's never had any friends, or even came within arms length of anyone else, except to fight. I guess that's the way a Prince of Vegeta-sei was raised. I wonder if he has ever received love or affection from anyone." A small tear of pity rolled down her cheek. "I feel sorry for him, he's been deprived of so much. He hides his emotions behind a mask of stone. I wonder if he'll ever show me if he truly cares for me. I wonder if he can."  
  
Vegeta hadn't really left as Bulma had thought. He was a short distance away, hovering in the sky above as he watched her, thinking. He was ashamed of himself. He had lost control and given into lust, and with that, a whole new emotion presented itself to him that he had never felt before. And whatever it was, it made him feel weak and soft, but at the same time, good. He cursed this feeling, and that woman for giving it to him. But he couldn't help remembering the pleasure he had received from her. For the first time in his life he had felt content and totally at peace in the warmth radiating from their bodies as she lay wrapped up in his arms. He needed something to hold, something he could protect. That feeling rushed over him again as he realized he wasn't alone anymore. After all, she didn't resist. It was as if she had felt the same way that he had, and wanted it just as badly as him. Then he remembered something else.  
  
"Did I just go Super Saiyan?"  
  
He thought back to their first kiss just outside her room. The power he felt surge through him was undescribable It may have been as great as Kakarott's, if not greater. But how could this be? He didn't need a woman to help him ascend to the next level. Besides, he couldn't tell Kakarott and all of his pathetic friends that he had becom a Super Saiyan while messing around with her. It was disgraceful and embarrassing, and it had to end. He had gotten what he wanted. The craving was gone, he had fulfilled his desires. He could not be tied down by a woman. He is a Prince, nothing and no one got in his way. He had always been alone, with no one to worry about, and no one to care about him. Why should this all change now?  
  
"Why am I spending so much time trying to persuade myself. All this thinking is giving me a nauseating headache. I've been with many whores before, what makes this one so different? She's just a loud-mouthed, short tempered, aggravating, sexy...." He paused, then growled out loud in annoyance. "I'm losing my mind! I need to spar." He rubbed his temples in a massaging motion as he shot off for Goku's house.  
  
****  
  
Goku didn't know what was happening when he was suddenly dragged from his house and into an open clearing. All he could comprehend was Chi Chi's loud cursing slowly fading away in the background.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta?" Goku asked as he rose to his feet.  
  
"I wish to spar." Vegeta answered arrogantly.  
  
"Okay, Chi Chi has Gohan studying, so I don't have anyone to spar with anyway."  
  
Vegeta grunted in disgust at the thought of a child of Saiyan descent having his nose stuck in a book.  
  
"Why do you let your mate order you around Kakarott?"  
  
"Well," Goku thought for a moment, "because I love her." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta smirked. "Love is an imaginary thing that fools like you use as an excuse for their weaknesses. It is only a dream, a fantasy, a blindfold from reality."  
  
Goku just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Vegeta, but a little break from reality never hurt anybody. It might even do you some good. Besides, love isn't a weakness, it's a power."  
  
As Goku powered up, preparing for their fight, Vegeta pondered over his rival's almost wise response. But soon shook the thought completely from his mind. He had come to fight, not contemplate the universe with a dull-witted idiot. Then he powered up too.  
  
Goku did not go Super Saiyan at first because he thought it would be unfair for Vegeta. But Vegeta insisted he hold nothing back from him, so Goku reluctantly obliged. With blonde hair and turqoise eyes he attacked the Saiyan Prince with a fairly large ki ball. Vegeta quickly dodged the blast, but it still grazed his arm. He retaliated with his own ki ball that merely disintigrated against Goku's chest, leaving a small, insignificant burn mark.   
  
"That tickles." Goku smiled and scratched the spot.  
  
This only infuriated Vegeta who rushed in to punch Goku in the stomach. Using as much force as he could, he thrust his fist against Goku's body, just under the rib cage. To his surprise, Goku barely flinched. A huge grin spread across Goku's face as he returned the favor square on Vegeta's jaw and sent him flying back twenty yards into the dust.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to power down a little Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta staggered to his feet. "Just shut up and fight Kakarott!" He ordered as he whiped the blood from his split lip.   
  
'I can feel the power inside me. Why can't I tap into it? I must defeat Kakarott!'  
  
Vegeta flew into the air, and Goku followed him. They were soon in hand-to-hand combat, kicking and punching each other. Both landed a few blows that made contact, but most of them were in Goku's favor. One final blow sent Vegeta flying into the ground with a bone-breaking crash. Goku floated down and landed beside his battered opponent.  
  
"I think that's enough for today Vegeta." He offered his hand to assist Vegeta to his feet, but it was refused.  
  
"Fine Kakarott! If you feel too weak to go on." Vegeta said sarcastically, rising to his unstable feet.  
  
"Do you need help getting back to Capsule Corp.?  
  
"I don't need your help Kakarott, I'm fine!"  
  
"Well, goodbye Vegeta." Vegeta only grunted his acknowledgment as Goku left to return home.   
  
****  
  
Bulma set the table as her mother carried in the delicious food she had prepared. Dr. Briefs joined them as they sat down to say grace before eating their meal. He had barely said "amen" when the front door swung open and then slammed shut. Vegeta stomped into the dining room, dirty and battered like he always had, and sat down at the table opposite Bulma. He never even slightly glanced at her as he piled his plate high with food and began to devour it. This puzzled Bulma. He was acting as if nothing had changed.  
  
'What's the matter with him?' She thought to herself.  
  
She extended her leg under the table and gently ran her foot up the side of his leg. But he didn't even flinch, there was no reaction at all! She began to worry. She slid her foot up higher and brushed the inside of his thigh. Still nothing! She quickly recoiled her leg as her thoughts from earlier flooded into her mind.  
  
'Maybe I was wrong, and he doesn't have any feelings for me. Maybe it was just out of lust.' She blinked back hot tears as she rose from the table and excused herself. She exited the room slowly, so as not to betray her true emotions. But as soon as she came to the bottom of the stairs, she ran as fast as she could to her room where she threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta burst through the door, slamming it as he entered, then preceded to the dining room. He would behave like he always had. He would ignore her and her family as usual and mind his own business. Sitting down at the table just as they finished praying, he filled his plate and began eating. He refused to make eye contact with or speak to anyone.   
  
Then he felt it.   
  
A foot gently glided up and down the side of his calf. He knew it was her, the touch of her soft skin nearly made him shudder, but he ignored it. It was like electricity shooting through him, making his whole body tingle. The only way he managed to keep a straight face and remain unphased was from his years of practice. Then it stopped. For a brief second she paused her movement. But just as he started to relax-thinking her seductive torture was over-she quickly slid her foot between his thighs.   
  
'Oh, CRAP!!!' He screamed in his head, just barely managing to ignore her. "What is she trying to do to me? She's slick. Trying to catch me off guard and make me slip. But I won't give in.......ooooooh, that feels soooo good........NO! She can't break me!' He continued eating his dinner and never even glanced up from his plate. Bulma's foot soon gave up and returned to its original location under the table. A half a minute later she excused herself from the table and left the room.  
  
****  
  
"I'll show him! I'm not just some play thing that he can use whenever he damn feels like it! He'll be sorry he ever messed with Bulma Briefs."  
  
She picked up the phone beside her bed and dialed the number to Yamcha's house. She was going to make Vegeta realize what he had passed up.  
  
"Hello, Yamcha? I feel like going out tonight, can you come over and pick me up?......Okay, be here in a half hour, I'll be wearing that dress you like......Bye.  
  
She hung up the phone. An evil grin came to her lips when she tried to picture Vegeta's face when Yamcha came to take her out. She stood up and strolled over to her closet where she pulled out the dress she would wear. Once she put it on, she stepped over to her mirror to admire herself.  
  
"Wait til Vegeta gets an eye full of me."  
  
The silver sequined dress was made of a breezy material that seemed to float with every movement. When the light from her lamp shown on her, the dress sparkled like a million tiny stars. It looked as if it were made from the mold of her body, fitting every curve nicely. She curled her hair into large, broad curls that looked like the waves of the ocean, due to her aqua colored hair.  
  
About five minutes later, Bulma heard the doorbell ring and she hurried downstairs. She was greeted by her mother, Yamcha, and a huge bouquet of roses.  
  
"Yamcha, they're beautiful, you shouldn't have. Where did you get them on such short notice?" She took the flowers and inhaled their aroma.  
  
Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. "I have connections, and nothing is too good for you. By the way, you're looking radiant tonight." Bulma smiled and took the roses to a nearby vase in clear view of the living room, where Vegeta just so happened to be (^_~). Vegeta casually glanced in her direction to see who was at the door. When his eyes fell on Bulma's attire the breath quickly left his lungs. Bulma felt his eyes upon her and jerked her head towards him. She narrowed her deep blue eyes into a freezing glare.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She hissed disgustedly.  
  
Vegeta looked her up and down before he answered, "Absolutely nothing. Is your pimp taking you to work?"   
  
Bulma let out a low growl before she turned and walked back to the front door, purposfully swaying her hips.  
  
"Ready to go?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, smiling.  
  
Mrs. Briefs stood in the doorway and waved to them as Bulma and Yamcha got into his hover car and drove off.  
  
*****  
  
The car stopped infront of a large building covered in blinking neon lights. A valet attendant came and opened the passenger side door for Bulma, then Yamcha came around and handed him the keys. Bulma wrapped her arms around Yamcha's right arm as the couple entered the club.  
  
The large room was full of people who were happily talking to one another. There was a bar off to one side where many large men were drunk and laughing loudly. The club restaurant was in the front and the large dance floor was in the middle of the room where a crowd of people was dancing to loud music. Bulma and Yamcha walked to the restaurant where a waitor led them to a table. Yamcha pulled out a chair for Bulma to sit in.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling, almost blushing.  
  
After eating a delicious meal Yamcha got up from the table.  
  
"Excuse me honey, I have to use the little boys' room. I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright, don't take too long," she said.  
  
Yamcha walked through the crowd of people and soon disappeared from sight. Bulma sat at the table and watched, as if in a transe, the happy people on the dance floor swaying to a slow love song. She was focusing so much on the people dancing that she didn't notice the large figure approaching her.  
  
"Care to dance?" asked a gruff voice.  
  
Bulma looked up, startled. She saw a very large man, obviously drunk, standing beside her table.  
  
"No thank you, I'm here on a date." She tried to smile and sound polite.  
  
"Come on baby, just a quick little dance."   
  
"That's ok, maybe later."   
  
Bulma stood up and smiled to the man as she tried to calmly walk away. But before she could get very far he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're gonna dance with me!" he oredered as he spun her around and roughly grabbed her other arm.  
  
Bulma struggled, "Let me go!" She looked around frantically for help.   
  
Suddenly she caught a glimps of Yamcha through the crowd. He was sitting at the bar talking to some blonde bombshell! Bulma was enraged and tried to call for help, but no one could hear her over the loud music that had started to play.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta had begun to bore from watching TV. He was getting clausterphobia from being inside the house for so long and wanted to do something. But he had already changed out of his armor and didn't feel like putting it back on to train. So he thought a fly in the night air would be nice.  
  
He wasn't flying anywhere in particular and soon found himdelf hovering over Satan City. A certain building caught his eye below him. It was flashing with bright colored lights and his sensitive Saiyan ears picked up loud music coming from inside.  
  
"A party. This might be fun." Vegeta smirked as he flew to the entrance of the club.  
  
The attendant at the door stood dumbfounded at the sight of a man hovering in mid air and landing in front of him. Vegeta just shoved the poor man aside and entered the building. He looked over the crowd of people and spotted what he was looking for.   
  
As he made his way for the bar a beautiful woman with raven hair threw herself at him and asked if he wanted to dance. Vegeta casually cast her aside, she in turn threw a few choice words at him before she picked out another guy.  
  
Vegeta made room for himself at the bar by throwing a few weaklings out of his way. He slammed his fists on the counter and demanded he be served.  
  
"Yes sir, what can I get you?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Taquilla Sunrise. And hurry it up!"  
  
The bartender quickly poured the drink and set it in front of Vegeta. He downed the liquid in one gulp and turned to glance at the other people at the bar. He chuckled to himself when he saw Yamcha a few feet down the bar with a blonde slut sitting on his lap.   
  
"What a coincidence. The woman and her weakling boyfriend are here as well. And what a surprise, he's cheating on her already."   
  
Vegeta started to laugh again when his ears picked up something. It was a woman calling for help. But the voice sounded familiar to him.   
  
"What has that woman got herself into now?" he asked himself, annoyed.  
  
Her calls became more insistant now, and Vegeta sensed sincere fear in her voice. He growled and mentally hit himself for becoming so soft.  
  
*****  
  
"Let me go! HELP!" Bulma struggled to get out of the man's grasp but was not strong enough.  
  
"Ahhh come on, just one little dance babe." The big man was amused at her attempt to break free and started to laugh.  
  
"I said NO! Now for the last time LET ME GO!"   
  
Bulma's arms were beginning to hurt because the man was holding her too hard and she was exhausted. She tried to make one last attempt to break his grasp. Suddenly the pressure on her arms was lifted and she fell to the ground. When she looked up, the man was gone, there was a loud crash, and women were screaming in the distance.  
  
She was too tired from her struggle to stand up right away. She just sat on the ground in bewilderment, wondering what had just happened. Then someone grabbed her from behind and stood her up. She turned around, only to find herself face to face with the arrogant Saiyan Prince.  
  
"YOU!" Bulma pushed him away from her.  
  
But when he let go she began to sway and nearly fell again. Vegeta caught her and pick her up in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, disgusted at the thought of him touching her again.   
  
"Shut up woman. You're lucky I am here." Vegeta said as he made his way through the crowd of onlookers.  
  
Vegeta didn't like the people staring at him so he went for the nearest exit, which just so happened to be the one he had just made with the other man's body. He carried Bulma through the large opening in the wall and had to step over the motionless body of the large man. Bulma looked in shock at the size of the hole in the wall and crumpled body that lay on the ground.   
  
'Vegeta saved me.' She thought. 'But why?'  
  
Vegeta took to the sky in flight. Bulma tightened her grip around Vegeta's neck and buried her face in his chest. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt Vegeta set her down on the balcony to her room.  
  
By this time she was able to stand a little. Neither of them said a word as she opened the sliding glass door to her room and entered. Vegeta turned and was about to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked.   
  
He only stopped and grunted over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you....for helping me," she said softly. Vegeta turned his head and looked at her with uncertainty.  
  
"You're welcome," he mumbled under his breath as he quickly flew from the balcony.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched him leave, then she shut the door.   
  
  
*Well what did you think? Like? Hate? Please review, I'd love some suggestions.*  
  
  



	6. An Unexpected Surprise

I am so sorry this has taken me so long. I have had no free time because of school and other things that are going on in my life. And I didn't want to post it until ff.net was back to normal. Sorry it's so short, but I did what I could. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
An Unexpected Surprise   
  
The next moring Bulma awoke in a good mood. She had slept surprisingly well after the events that took place the previous night. She realized from Vegeta's actions that deep down he really did care for her; he just couldn't show it. She had forgiven him for being an ass to her and understood that it was his pride that kept him from showing his feelings for her. But she definitely knew what her feelings for him were. She knew that no matter what he did, she loved him. But were his feelings for her that strong? She wasn't sure, but she was determined to find out.   
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, did not have such a pleasant morning. He hadn't slept well because he couldn't get the picture of Bulma staring at him with such gratitude in her beautiful, captivating, blue eyes.   
  
'Why did I save her?' He kept asking himself. 'I could have left her there and that drunk oaf might have killed her. Then she'd be out of my hair. But nooooooo, I had to save her. Damn weakness! How could I have gone soft for a weakling woman? Now she'll never let me forget it.'   
  
But to his surprise, Bulma never mentioned it again. The only time it ever came up was when Bulma threw Yamcha outside on his ass when he tried to apologize (which Vegeta witnessed with amusement). After that, things went back to normal. Vegeta trained and complained, while Bulma argued and threw things at him. But they were nicer to each other. Vegeta didn't insult her as much, and they really started to have fun during their arguments; almost looking forward to them. Vegeta lover her quick wit, and Bulma enjoyed having someone who could come up with intelligent retorts to her remarks. Plus, she loved seeing that amused smirk cross his lips as he dodged the objects she threw at him in her feeble attempts to hit him.   
  
Their bond continued to grow as the weeks went by. They both started to tolerate the other's presence. Vegeta even allowed her to watch him train every now and then. And once, Bulma had convinced him into going on a walk with her through the park. When he wasn't looking, she had stolen a kiss on his cheek. He only snorted in response and walked on. Small things like these continued to occur. And even though they were small, they made a huge impact on their relationship. Vegeta even began to admit to himself that he really did have feelings for the little, blue-haired female.   
  
*******   
  
Five weeks after the incident at the club, Bulma sat on the edge of her bed clutching her stomach. Her face was pale and contorted in pain. A small, thin layer of sweat was forming on her brow.   
  
"Ow! Stupid stomach! Why do I feel so neausious all of a sudden. Her stomach did a summersault and then tightened. She barely had time to run to the bathroom before she began heaving up its contents. It was the third time that week she had thrown up. She was convinced she had caught some kind of virus. She had already made an appointment to see the doctor later that afternoon.   
  
*******   
  
"Well Miss Briefs, I have good news and possibly bad news." The doctor told Bulma as he re-entered the room. She was sitting on the examination table awaiting the test results.   
"The good news is, you don't have a virus. In fact, you're not sick at all, you're in perfect health."   
  
"And the bad news?" Bulma asked, relieved that she was not sick.   
  
"Well, it may not be bad news, depending on whether you were wanting it at the time or not."   
  
"Wanting what, and at what time?" she asked, confused.   
  
"You are pregnant Miss Briefs." The doctor paused to let the information sink in.   
  
Bulma sat in shock with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. 'Could it be true? Am I really pregnant?' She self consciously put her hand to her stomach. "What's Vegeta going to say?" she accidently whispered out loud.   
  
"If it was a mistake, there is always the simple proceedure of abortion." The doctor offered.   
  
The mention of an abortion snapped Bulma out of her stupor. "NEVER!!! I would never murder my own child!" she screamed at the surprised physician.   
  
"I'm sorry if I have offended you, Miss Briefs. I was only trying to..."   
  
"It's alright Doctor O'Neil, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I've made my bed, now I'll have to sleep in it." She got up and the left the doctor's office to return home.   
  
'How am I going to tell Vegeta?'   
  
*******   
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when Bulma came home. She came through the door and stopped when she saw him.   
  
"Where have you been woman? I'm hungry."   
  
Bulma didn't answer. Her face went solemn and she bowed her head and slowly retreated up the stairs to her room without a word. Vegeta was puzzled. That remark would have usually started an argument. He was a little dissapointed.   
  
In her room, Bulms sat on the edge of her bed trying to come up with the right words to tell Vegeta. 'How am I going to tell Vegeta? He probably doesn't even want children. He'll leave me and I'll be left alone to raise our child.' Just then there was light tapping on her door and it slowly opened. Vegeta stepped inside and stared at her questioningly. Bulma couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.   
  
"What's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.   
  
"Nothing." She replied meekly.   
  
"Don't lie to me! Something is wrong, tell me." He commanded.   
  
"Why do you care?! She didn't mean to yell, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet.   
  
"Because it's annoying when you act like a weak female on the verge of tears." He replied. Walking closer to her.   
  
"I am not weak, and I'm not going to cry!" Bulma yelled in his face as she stood up, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.   
  
"You are too." Vegeta chuckled and smirked as he pointed to the tear in her eye. "You are weak, you cry about every little thing that bothers you." Bulma was boiling with anger. She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, so she did.   
  
"DAMN YOU VEGETA! I'M PREGNANT!!!" Bulma really started to cry now. She sat back down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.   
  
A long silence fell on the room, Bulma was sure Vegeta had left. Then the space on the bed next to her sloped down as if weight were being applied to it. She slowly turned her head and looked at Vegeta who was staring at her. His eyes were so intense, she was trapped in his gaze and couldn't look away. He raised his hand and brushed away a tear from her now streaked face. Then he placed his hand on her stomach and it began to glow faintly.   
  
"If you don't want the child, I can easily dispose of it without harming you."   
  
"NOOO!!!" Bulma shrieked and crawled away from him on the bed.   
  
"What's the matter now woman?" Vegeta growled at her.   
  
"You would murder your own child?" She asked disgustedly.   
  
"I don't understand you woman, do you want the child or not?!   
  
"I don't want you to kill it!"   
  
"Then why were you crying?" he asked.   
  
"Because I thought you....would....leave me when you found out." She replied hesitantly.   
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked, confused.   
  
"You mean, you're not going to leave?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then you're okay with me having this baby?"   
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"   
  
Bulma screamed for joy and jumped on him. Vegeta was caught off guard and they both fell to the floor in a heap. Bulma's actions were confusing him. First she was sad, then she was mad, then she cries because she's pregnant, but doesn't want him to kill it, now she's happy because he isn't going to leave. What's going on?   
  
"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma smiled down at him.   
  
"For what?" Vegeta was really confused now.   
  
"For not rejecting me."   
  
"I'm confused." Vegeta sighed.   
  
"That's okay Vegeta." She said, then leaned her head down to kiss him. The feel of her soft lips made his confusion disappear. He wrapped his arms around her delicate frame and returned her kiss. After breaking for air, Bulma got off him and rose to her feet, Vegeta did the same.   
  
"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" she asked herself.   
  
"A boy." Vegeta said gruffly as he exited the room.   
  
"How do you know?" she asked, bewildered.   
  
"It's ki is to strong right now to be a girl."   
  
"You mean you can feel it?"   
  
"I have for about a week now." He replied.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, shocked.   
  
"I wanted to see your reaction when you found out. And I have to say, it was quite amusing." He smirked and left the room.   
  
Bulma stood there and smiled. Things just might turn out alright after all.   
  
"But wait! What am I going to tell my parents?!"   
  
  
  
*Sorry it's so short, I hope you liked it; review and let me know. Next chapter should be out in the near future. I can't be sure with school and all, but I'll try and get it out as soon as I can. There should be about two more chapters. Thanks again for reading, and until next time, Ja ne. ^_^* 


	7. Breaking the News and Strange Behavior

*Happy Thanksgiving everybody. Sorry it took me so long again. But since I just had a four day weekend I whipped a quick chapter out for you guys. Review and let me know what you think of it.*  
  
  
  
Breaking the News and Strange Behavior  
  
Bulma was scared. How would her parents react to her being pregnant, and by Vegeta of all people? She had gone over the words over and over in her head, but nothing sounded right. She decided that once the right moment came, she would just come right out and say it.  
  
That moment came one night after dinner. The Briefs family had just finished dinner and were now in the living room watching TV. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were sitting together on the sofa, while Vegeta claimed his place in the recliner. Bulma stood in the doorway calling up her courage.  
  
'Alright Bulma, this is it. Just come out and say it like it is. Don't chicken out, you can do this,' she thought to herself. 'Damn it! I wish Vegeta wasn't here; he makes me nervous. Just don't look at him.' She straightened up and entered the room  
  
"Mom? Dad?" she asked. Her parents both turned and looked at her, her mother smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes dear?" asked Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Uh, I n-need to, um, tell you something," she stammered. Her dad muted the television.  
  
"Go ahead honey," Dr. Briefs incouraged.  
  
"Well, you see." she accidently glanced over at Vegeta. His eyes were narrowed and looking straight at her, boring into her. She shivered, losing her composure and her nerve. "I'm, uh, well, it's hard to explain, you see, I.."  
  
"Stop your rambling, woman!" Vegeta ordered. He turned toward Bulma's parents. "She's pregnant."  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed. 'How could he do that?!' The Briefs were in utter shock. At least Dr. Briefs was.  
  
"I'm going to be a Grandma?!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed in an elated voice. She jumped up and gave Bulma a bear hug. Poor Bluma was dumbfounded. Her mother was babbling on and on about names, clothes, and decorating a room. Dr. Briefs was not as happy about the matter as his wife.  
  
"Who is the father Bulma?" he asked. Bulma snapped out of the shock of her mother's reaction. But when her father's question registered, she panicked.  
  
"Is it Yamucha?" her mother asked.  
  
"No," Bulma replied sheepishly.  
  
"Then who is it?" Bulma gave Vegeta a warning glance, telling him not to say a word. He gave her an evil smirk.  
  
"I did her," Vegeta proudly stated, casually standing up and leaving the room. Bulma blushed a brilliant shade of crimson. She was left alone to explain everything to her parents.  
  
The Briefs remained still, they had not yet recovered from the initial shock. Both stared at their daughter in disbelief. Their shock soon turned to impatience as they waited for Bulma to speak. They wanted an explaination. Bulma stared down at the carpet sheepishly as she began:  
  
"Well, you see."  
  
******  
  
After a very long discussion between Bulma and her parents, all their questions were answered. Bulma explained that Vegeta was not going to leave, he would stay and help her with the child. But when Dr. Briefs suggested they get married, it took Bulma a while to persuade him against it. It would probably annoy and insult Vegeta.  
  
"Techniquely, we are married dad." Bulma pulled her shirt collar down so her parents could observe the prominent bite mark on her shoulder. "This is how Saiyans mark their mates. It shows they are taken." Her mother moved closer to inspect the scar.  
  
"Oh Bulma! Your beautiful skin is scarred," her mother said sadly, tracing the mark.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I did the same thing to him," Bulma replied with a smile.  
  
The Briefs took all the news rather well. They supported Bulma through everything, even accepting Vegeta as one of the family. Mrs. Briefs was so excited about becoming a grandmother, she was constantly taking Bulma shopping for things for the baby. And Dr. Briefs would take every chance he got to talk to Vegeta about his plans for the future and give advice. Vegeta didn't like any of it and tried to stay away from the old goat as much as possible. But throughout Bulma's pregnancy, no one else knew. They had agreed, much to Vegeta's delight, to keep it a secret until the appropriate time presented itself.  
  
******  
  
Five months later.  
  
"Vegeta, do I look fat to you?" Vegeta was doing one-handed push-ups in the yard. Bulma stood under a nearby shade tree and regarded her reflection in the window of the Caps. Corp. building. Vegeta stopped and eyed her for a moment.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you're fat,woman, you're pregnant!" Vegeta exclaimed, causing a look of anger to flash over Bulma's face. Vegeta saw her sudden personality change and didn't understand why she was so angry. "What?!" he asked. Totally oblivious to what he had done.  
  
"You're so insensative, Vegeta!" she screamed at him.  
  
"I only told you the truth," he said in his own defense.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so damn honest all the time!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay, fine! You're so thin and beautiful, you could be one of those anorexic Cover Girl models," he said, his comment dripping with sarcasm. Tears came to Bulma's eyes as she let out a cry and ran toward the house. Vegeta let himself fall to the ground with a thud. He stared up to the sky and sighed, a frown dawning his features. "What's wrong with her lately?" he asked out loud.  
  
"As you said before Vegeta, she's pregnant," came the familiar voice of an old man.  
  
'Oh great! Here comes the never-ending conversation with the father-in- law.' Vegeta cursed in his mind. "What's that got to do with any of this?" he asked, standing up. Dr. Briefs was one of the few people Vegeta could look down on, and he took advantage of every opportunity he got.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "Women go crazy when they're pregnant. They begin to get self conscious about the way they look, they cry for no reason, and they eat bizarre foods."  
  
Vegeta cocked his head to the side and smirked. "What kind of bizarre foods?"  
  
"Oh you'd be surprised."  
  
"Try me." Vegeta was interested. Saiyans were interested in anything that had to do with food.  
  
"I don't want to ruin it for you, Vegeta. You'll just have to wait and see." With that, Dr. Briefs turned and walked away, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts, and his training.  
  
******  
  
Dr. Briefs was right. Bulma's appetite turned to the strangest variety of foods. Her mother catered to her every need, so it didn't bother Vegeta, just puzzled him. She cried and got angry at the smallest things too. Once, while she was watching TV and drinking coffee, Bulma broke down into histerical fits of tears. Vegeta entered the room and asked what was wrong with her. He glanced at the TV and discovered she was watching Bambi.  
  
"Has the stupid animal's mother died yet?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied between sobs.  
  
"Then why are you crying, woman?"  
  
"My.*sob*.coffee.*hiccup*. isn't.*sniff*.hot enough," she began to cry again, lamenting her predicament to the world. Vegeta let out a defeated growl, stormed over, grabbed her cup, and heated it up in his hands with his ki.  
  
******  
  
Eight months into the pregnancy.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" A high pitched scream rung out through the house. A groggy Saiyan, who was once fast asleep, dragged himself out of bed. Vegeta looked at the clock by his bed. It was three 'o clock in the morning. He had only been asleep for an hour when he was so rudely interrupted.  
  
'I only sleep for four hours a day anyway. Is it too much to ask for everyone to leave me alone while I do?' he growled to himself as he stumbled sleepily to his mates room. Ever since Bulma had gotten pregnant she became very restless in bed, disturbing Vegeta. So he chose to stay in his own room for the remainder of the term.  
  
He entered the room and scowled at Bulma, who was now sitting up and leaning against her headboard. Eight months into her pregnancy Bulma's stomach was huge. Standing for very long left her exhausted. Lately she just sat around and didn't move much.  
  
"What is wrong now, woman?!" Vegeta growled at her.  
  
"I'm hungry," Bulma replied with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"So what did you wake me up for?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to get me some food."  
  
"Get it yourself," he said in a gruff and annoyed voice as he began to leave the room. But a commanding, and almost frightening, voice stopped him.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" she commanded. Her voice was low and threatening. The tone, and quietness, of her voice sent a shiver down Vegeta's spine as he turned to face her. The pale light from the moon casting a shadow over her, giving her a dark, demonic look. "Vegeta,.dear." Bulma said sweetly, struggling to remain calm. "I have never asked much of you. I am carrying your child, I cook your meals, and I hardly ever complain. I can hardly move right now, but if I have to, I will get out of this bed and RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!! So it's in your best interest to do as I request." Bulma waited a few minutes before Vegeta regained from his shock and replied.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a defeated voice. If Bulma didn't know better, she would have thought that she had heard a hint of fear laced in his words.  
  
Bulma smiled, proud of herself. "I would like a bowl of ice cream with a garlic pickle sliced up in it. Don't spare the juice."  
  
Vegeta's mouth hung open. "Have you lost your mind?! Even Kakarrot wouldn't eat that crap!...Wait.." he thought for a moment and decided that..maybe he would.  
  
"Oh yeah," Bulma broke his thoughts. "I want some ham too."  
  
"Are you sure woman?" Vegeta couldn't believe her order. Bulma nodded her head and smiled at him. Vegeta slumped his shoulders and stalked out of the room and headed down into the kitchen.  
  
'I can't believe I've been reduced to the position of nurse maid for a pregnant wench! Me! The Prince of all Saiyans!' Vegeta suddenly stopped chopping up the pickles. 'That title just doesn't have the effect it used to have. If you think about it, there is only one other Saiyan left. That means I'm only the Prince of Kakarrot.' He shuddered. 'That's nothing to be proud of.'  
  
Vegeta finished off the pickle sundae and opened the fridge to get the ham. But there wasn't any meat left. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have had that midnight snack. Now I have to find something else." He went out into the front yard, "I'll have to go hunt something." Just then, Vegeta caught something out of the corner of his eye. A stray dog was rummaging through some trash cans. Vegeta stared at the animal for a moment, then an evil smirk formed on his lips.  
  
******  
  
"It's about time Vegeta, I'm famished." Bulma took the food he brought and looked at the ice cream. "Ah Vegeta, you took too long. I don't feel like this anymore." She set the sundae aside and took a bite of the meat. "Hey, this isn't ham."  
  
"Yes it is," Vegeta insisted.  
  
"You can't fool me Vegeta. But whatever it is, it's good." She picked up the bowl of ice cream and offered it to Vegeta, "Want some?"  
  
Vegeta eyed the bowl for a second, then took it. "Why not?" He took a bite and was surprised, it actually tasted pretty good. He turned to leave with his newly discovered dessert when Bulma stopped him again.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"What is it now?" He demanded in a tired, weary tone. Bulma was clutching her stomach, the meat set aside.  
  
"I think..it's time."  
  
  
  
*That was a fun chapter. Review and let me know what you thought of it. The next chapter will be the last. I'll try to get it out around Christmas as a kind of present for all my faithful readers. Until then, Happy Holidays and Ja ne! ^_^* 


End file.
